Future Lúcifer
by END D BLACK
Summary: Sinopse no capítulo. Avisos: Harem, Tortura, Linguagem imprópria, Cenas de Sexo. Nada nessa história pertenci a mim, é sim aí seus respectivos donos de suas respectivas obras.


Sinopse: Existem 72 Pilares no Submundo, muitos perdidos na grande guerra, uma das poucas Casas que sobreviveram na Guerra, foi a Casa Dragneel, muito tempo depois a Casa Dragneel foi abatida totalmente, Por antigos amigos é novos inimigos, com exceção de 1, Zeref Dragneel, irmão de Meliodas Dragneel Ex-Demônio mais forte do Submundo, depois da morte de toda a sua Casa, Zeref prometeu pelo legado de seu irmão, que ele destruiria tudo relacionado aos monstros que destruíram seu clã a sangue frio, É assim recuperar a honra de seu clã.

Nota do autor:

{Meliodas} Pensamentos.

"Meliodas" Falas.

[Meliodas] Notas de autor.

(Meliodas) Mudança de cenário ou personagem.

(Submundo, Território Dragneel)

De frente a um penhasco estava um homem loiro, ou melhor um demônio, essa era Meliodas Dragneel, Lider do clã Dragneel, atualmente é o demônio mais poderoso do submundo.

Meliodas olha profundamente o abismo negro à sua frente "Foi uma bela história, o anjo mais importante do céu, o demônio mais sanguinário do submundo, uma grande história de amor por mais de três mil anos". Meliodas disse para si mesmo com uma voz profundamente fria "Quando conheci Elizabeth ... meu mundo inteiro mudou, uma alegria de alguém importante para você ... é o sentimento de querer proteger-la, era maravilhoso demais ... no entanto quanto isso me custou… "Meliodas olha lembrando os rostos de seus irmãos e irmãs caindo no chão Mortos, é ele acima deles Meliodas exibe Elizabeth pela cintura com um olhar implacável com sua espada na mão direita.

"Mas algo mudou, quanto tempo leva 200 ou 100 anos? Já não importa mais certo? Sete pecados capitais?" Meliodas disse para o mesmo lembrete do rosto de seus antigos amigos "Certo Elizabeth?" Ele então se lembrou do corpo morto de Elizabeth nos seus braços, então uma pequena lágrima escorregou do seu olho direito caindo no abismo profundo.

Uma figura então se aproxima de Meliodas por trás, então agachar ao lado dele "Ei irmão nunca disse que olha muito para o abismo que parece ter voltado?" Um garoto de baixa estatura perguntou.

"O que faz aqui Zeref?" Meliodas perguntou é um tom frio é melancólico.

Era um garoto de baixar estatueta aparecendo não tendo nada além de dez anos de idade, seu corpo era magro, ele tinha olhos pretos cavão, uma pele um tanto pálida, cabelos pretos lisos um pouco arrepiados. Seu vestuário consiste em uma camisa preta com uma calça preta, no entanto, o garoto não usa sapatos.

Zeref uma careta com tom de meliodas "Você procura um demônio triste é patético que fica chorando por uma mulher, viu alguém-" Zeref não terminou sua frase, pois Meliodas ou agarrou pela nuca e bateu seu rosto contra o chão, denovo, denovo é denovo, ele repetiu esse mesmo movimento 11 vezes, então soltou Zeref no chão com o rosto sagrando.

Meliodas se mostra e pisou na cabeça de Zeref "Com quem pensar que esta falando moleque insolente?" Meliodas perguntou: é um tom frio, então ele pisou ou pisou mais forte na cabeça de Zeref que fazia o chão se rachá quase o suficiente para quebrar o lugar onde estavam pisando.

"Bom ... Com um anão loiro ... com problemas de raiva é personalidade." Zeref disse dando pausas pela dor que estava sentido.

Meliodas abriu um sorriso sádico no rosto "Nem eu era tão insolente com meu pai quando era mais novo." Meliodas então se abaixou e pegou a cabeça de Zeref e levou até a altura de sua cabeça olhando seus olhos "Será que você esqueceu que pode acabar com sua vida, antes mesmo de pensar e fazer outra coisa?" Meliodas perguntou com um tom arrogante.

Zeref mesmo com o rosto todo machucado deu um sorriso "Irmão, se você me deixar tão perto do seu rosto, posso passar uma fronteira entre irmãos e posso me apaixonar por você, assim poderemos um belo romance de romance entre irmãos ou que-" Antes de Zeref terminar, Meliodas ou jogar no penhasco.

As melodias tiveram uma expressão irritada "Como às vezes me arrependo de deixar tanto tempo com Serafall, ele se torna quase tão irritante quanto ela faz esses comentários ..." Como melodias não podem deixar de abrir um pequeno sorriso.

Quando você volta a fazer o abismo com marcas negras é seu corpo duas asas negras gigantes, então a pousada na frente de Meliodas depois vê uma expressão de Meliodas "Você realmente gosta do fama do demônio mais assustador vivo, rindo quase da morte serio?" Zeref disse com um tom irritado.

Meliodas se virou "Não seja engraçado, três mil anos atrás, você pode ter uma atitude e um humor tão patético quanto os que você tem agora." Meliodas disse começando a caminha.

"Meu humor e atitudes são tão patéticos quanto um demônio pode se isolar para cantar sozinho?" Zeref se perguntou.

Meliodas então começa a girar lentamente em direção a Zeref, Zeref notando isso rapidamente dentro de abismo.

Meliodas poderia ir atrás dele, no entanto uma sombra aparecer atrás dele, era um dos demônios do seu clã "Senhor já está na hora." O homem falou se curvado instantaneamente.

Meliodas ganhou um olhar de irritação "Muito bem." Meliodas disse para o mesmo quando abriu um círculo de teletransporte e foi ao seu destino.

(Cúpula dos Maous)

Meliodas agora estava ou era um prédio onde era usado para reuniões de demônios de alta patente, ele estava à frente de uma porta que levava diretamente a uma sala de reuniões.

Meliodas então com um suspiro, abriu uma porta e entrou. Na sala havia vários demônios que são chefes de cozinha de casas demoníacas, mas são destacados para 4 pessoas que não estavam no centro da sala sentadas é uma exibição.

Um deles é exibido nos seus vinte e poucos anos, com olhos azuis claros e cabelos verdes que estão penteados para trás. Ele tem uma aura misteriosa ao seu redor. Esse é Ajuka Beelzebub

O outro era um homem alto cuja cabeça é completamente careca e tem um cavanhaque no queixo. Era era Falbium Asmodeus.

Do lado dele sentado numa cadeira, uma garota bonita, com cabelos pretos, amarrada nas calças pretas e olhos azuis no final da adolescência. Ela também tem um corpo infantil (embora com seios grandes). Essa é Serafall Leviathan.

O último era um homem que parece ter 20 e poucos anos. Ele tem cabelos ruivos ruivos na altura dos ombros e olhos azuis. Sua vestimenta sendo uma armadura cirza. Esse era Sirzechs Lúcifer.

Para Meliodas, esses eram os únicos que valiam com pena preservada e sua memória, apesar de Meliodas não gostarem muito daquelas crianças e ainda assim serem consideradas toleráveis.

Meliodas então caminhou é direção a mesa sem importar com os olhares de medo é ódio e sua direção. Meliodas então chegou na mesa dos Maous e como não havia cadeiras que ele enviou na mesa.

Causando uma desaprovação de Ajuka ou Falbium por seus modos, Serafall apenas deu um sorriso de cumprimento para meliodas, Sirzechs apena manteve uma expressão neutra.

"Então, por que não começamos essa piada de uma vez." Meliodas disse simplesmente.

"Isso não é uma piada, estamos falando do que fazer ou enviar esta execução contra outras facções". Falbium disse com irritação.

Meliodas deu um sorriso zombeteiro "O que é engraçado, finalmente nos demônios que normalmente pregam o mal é tudo e todos." Meliodas disse que é um tom de desprezo.

"Isso não muda o fato de que todas as facções podem se unir contra, é um problema de raiz, O clã Dragneel." Ajuka disse com seriedade, Meliodas apenas comprei um sorriso debochado.

"Os demônios do seu clã, matam, roubam, são estuprados, que não param apenas nos humanos, como fazem com todos os integrantes de outras facções". Sirzechs disse com um tom de série "É como você deve saber ou estar tentando firmar um acordo de paz entre facções, no entanto, como atitudes de seu clã são inaceitáveis e não pode mais permitir esses atos." Sirzechs disse com irritação.

"Isso e uma ameaça moleque?" Meliodas perguntou friamente.

Antes que ele possa responder Serafall se intrometeu "Conhecemos você Meliodas, isso não e nada com você, mas os membros do seu grupo são muito hostis, eles fazem coisas sem permissão, apenas para suas diversão sádicas ... eles são simplesmente ruínas." Serafall disse com leve receio é sua voz.

Meliodas Exibido para ela "Parece que você criou algumas asas para voar contra mim, sera que precisa corta-las Serafall." Meliodas disse recentemente fazendo Serafall se escolher, então Meliodas se mostra no meio da mesa e é exibido para outros três homens "Saber se somos tão ruínas assim, por que não nos matam, quando tentarmos entrar nos corpos daqueles que tentaram antes." Meliodas disse com um sorriso sádico no rosto, então ele foi mostrado para todos os demônios da sala.

"Você faz 3000 anos depois da grande guerra Papai Noel, que aconteceu ou o que foi causado, ou que perdeu, precisa acontecer algo depois, quem achar que a ilusão de paz vai nos fazer bem, pode perder esse pensamento agora, eu sei melhor do que ninguém está preso em uma vida falsa, Sirzechs pode ser o Lúcifer, no entanto, o modo de fazer coisas como aqui. "Meliodas disse dando um olhar de desprezo para Sirzechs" Eu deixei você brincar de Rei Demônio por tempo demais. " Meliodas disse com deboche.

Meliodas então começaram a subir e subir na mesa "E qualquer um que não possa viver com isso, então será enviado a morte imediatamente, isso é o que prometer para você, aqui está o que você quer viver como nosso criador quis, como os seres que fazem o que você quer quando quer, esse mundo é seu direito, nós somos o predador como outras raças estão tão bem na nossa frente, e vamos caçar juntos, Então eu Meliodas Dragneel digo… "Meliodas então saiu no seu modo assalto.

"SE CURVEM PARA SEU NOVO REI DEMÔNIO." Meliodas gritou é um tom ameaçador liberado sua energia mágica, então ele cruza os braços com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Os logos dos demônios iniciam uma curva para a pressão destruída das melodias, Os Maous se curvam com recepção, mas eles sabiam que as meliodas eram alguém forte demais para elas.

"E bem assim que deve ser." Meliodas disse que está entendendo como mãos para alto com seu sorriso ainda maior.

No entanto, o Falbium é exibido para meliodas com um visual de ódio "Nunca foi possível seguir alguém como você, os irmãos não podem usar uma faixa para esse monstro, ele não segue os ideais que ganha durante o tempo, se é levantado e lutado nem mesmo assim - "Ele não conseguiu terminar de falar quando sua cabeça se separou do seu corpo.

"Você fala demais". Meliodas disse simplesmente, sua mão agora estava suja de sangue.

Os demônios olham e chocam porque Meliodos nunca foram movidos, e alguém como o Falbium foi morto com facilidade amanhã, Sirzech tinha um olhar de ódio quando estava levantando Ajuka ou segurou.

Meliodas então novamente novamente para os demônios "Entendam, mas alguém segue como essas idéias, um de vocês, se voltarem contra mim, uma punição é certa, não está onde ocultar, o resto de vocês, ou meu pai foi morto por muito tempo , era difícil, se eu pensasse que uma resposta era deixar os ingressos livres para criar sua própria sociedade, mas eu entro agora, você pode usar alguém que seja firme, usar um pai, eu sou seu pai agora, são filhos obedientes ou sera o seu fim. "Meliodas aportou for Falbium" é um novo dia, não há submundo nem resto do mundo também, alegre-se ". Meliodas terminou.

(3 horas depois, Castelo Dragneel)

Meliodas estava agora sentado e um trono com uma caneca na mão, Sake, os membros do seu clã estavam comemorando que Meliodas estavam finalmente indo para o seu lugar de direito.

Meliodas tinha sua expressão fria como sempre, então estava presa na varanda do castelo, lá estava Zeref olhando para estrelas, Meliodas parecia que era sua direção, parando ao seu lado "Então, qual é a sua desculpa para escapar da festa?" Zeref perguntou sem tirar os olhos do céu.

"Incoveniencia, simplesmente depois de três mil anos bebendo sem parar, acho que meio que perdi a graça, Então qual é a sua desculpa?" Meliodas perguntou.

Zeref apenas soltou um sorriso triste "Eu nunca imaginei que você colocaria o nosso lugar no topo da mesma facilidade, saberia se você fez isso, acho que me fez um pouco infeliz por dizer". Zeref disse.

Meliodas dar um sorriso para Zeref "Você queria ser o único a fazer isso, está errando?" Meliodas perguntou.

Zeref balançou as cabeças "Esse foi o meu sonho por muito tempo, mas o que já foi alcançado por você, mim faz repensar ..." Zeref disse.

"Sobre o que?" Meliodas perguntar.

"Por que estou vivo, nosso objetivo era conquistar o mundo, mas com você aqui isso será facilmente alcançado, Então, o que faremos depois, depois que algo mais acontecerá depois de tudo isso?" Zeref perguntou olhando para Meliodas.

Meliodas então recupera-se na varanda "Você conhece minha história, desde os 10 mandamentos até encontrar 7 anos, e depois desapareceu daquela tragédia, perdeu-se, não, ainda estou perdendo, sem Elizabeth e simplesmente não consigo mais pensar como posso usar a viver nesse mundo, no entanto, devo me manter forte. " Meliodas disse.

"Porque?" Zeref perguntou confuso.

"Mesmo que Elizabeth tenha morrido, ainda deve cumprir a promessa de que ela, proteger esse mundo, meu próprio caminho, não como Deus, Anjo ou Humano, Devo protegido como um demônio, acho que posso negar quem realmente sou, ainda mais depois de perder o que fez eu ser esse outro jeito. "Meliodas disse.

"Saber Meliodas, acho que gostaria de saber seus amigos é sua anjinha." Zeref disse com um sorriso.

Meliodas dar um sorriso caloroso para "Aposta que gostaria de ter conhecido você, ainda mais para Elizabeth." Meliodas disse, então colocou a mão no ombro de Zeref "Você ainda é jovem, o logotipo encontra algo ou alguém que deseja estar vivo, Mas você já teve sonhos, para viver você precisa ter sonhos." Meliodas disse com um sorriso caloroso.

No céu então começou uma chuva de estrelas em forma de cruz.

"Nossa que incrível." Zeref disse admirado pelo céu.

{Quando uma chuva de estrelas e candelabros em forma de cruz para exibir o mundo inteiro, significa que o mundo está indo para tempos sombrios, como foi observado anteriormente.} Meliodas pensou olhando para o céu.

(Cúpula dos Maous)

Sizerch deu um soco na mesa que quebrou ao meio, estava completamente irritado com meliodas, tanto por ter tirado seu título de Maous, quanto pela morte de um de seus amigos queridos.

Ajuka que também estava na sala desgastada acalmar Sizerch mas sem sucesso.

"Precisamos de um modo de combate, alguém como ele não pode ter o total de submundo, isso é apenas uma flor ou o desejo dos demônios a agir como um clã dele". Sizerch disse com raiva.

Ajuka exibido para ele com uma desaprovação "Você acha que existe uma chance mínima de derrotar aquele monstro." Ajuka disse.

"Todo monstro tem um ponto fraco." Sizerch disse olhando para ele.

"Meliodas é o monstro que faz o monstro sentir medo." Ajuka afirmou com total seriedade.

"Kukukuku isso não pode ser negando." Uma voz sombria ecou pela sala.

"Quem está ai?" Sizerch perguntou é um tom ameaçados.

Uma sombra e formato de círculo apareceu é uma parede ao lado esquerdo da sala e uma criatura começou a sair dela.

É uma criatura humana muito alta que possui chifres em sua cabeça. Utiliza uma armadura estranha, de onde sai fogo azul em certos momentos, uma máscara de crânio, padrão de cabeça e uma capa preta.

Sizerch é Ajuka conseguiu sentir uma presença esmagadora que vinha apenas com sua presença.

"Perdoe-me minha intromissão, nós precisamos mesmo falar com vocês." A criatura disse é um tom severo.

"Nós?" Sizerch é Ajuka disse ao mesmo tempo.

"Ara Ara, você vai assusta-los irmão." Uma voz suave também foi ouvida, havia mais uma pessoa na sala, ela parecia não fazer nada.

Era uma pessoa magra e andrógina, com traços delicados e cabelos lisos na altura da cintura, presa em uma trança com franja. Ele também é mostrado por três pares de asas brancas. Eles reconhecem na hora de Arcanjo Raphael.

"Você, por que está aqui!?" Sizerch perguntou é choque.

Raphael apenas deu um sorriso divertido "Viemos apenas mostra como nossos interesses colidem." Raphael disse.

"O que?" Sizerch disse confuso.

"A vida de Meliodas Dragneel." O homem gigante disse.

"Vocês também tem uma idéia maluca de que podem matar-lo?" Ajuka disse com descrença.

Raphael então tomou a frente na conversa "Acho que meu caro irmão, foi muito direto nesse assunto, deve ser por partes, talvez apresentações seja o ideal nesse momento certo irmão." Raphael disse não perder seu sorriso presunçoso.

Uma criatura então enviada para o chão "Muito bem, eu tenho muitos nomes através das eras, mas acho que isso me faz reconhecer melhor como Ceifeiro ou Morte, mas pode ser direcionado para mim como Azrael." Azrael disse se nomeado, deixando dois demônios de olhos irregulares.

"Direto como sempre Azrael." Raphael disse com um tom brincalhão.

Isso é considerado um erro de Sizerch "Com a morte do nosso lado podermos derrota-lo". Sizerch murmurou com grandes espectativas.

"Na verdade, eu duvido que isso seja possível." Raphael disse que cortou os pensamentos de Sizerch "Meliodas é um ser que está alemão de qualquer um de nós, apenas uma presença dele faz um terreno estremecer, nós comparamos ele, é como comparar uma forma com Deus." Raphael disse estar sendo totalmente direto com o demônio.

"Então, por que estamos aqui, vocês acabaram de dizer que interesse é ajudar a matar Meliodas, mas já sabem que não temos poder para isso, ou que pretendemos?" Sizerch perguntou.

"Não temos força, mas temos os meios." Rafael disse, então ele estendeu a mão e uma luz dourada cercou sua mão, quando uma luz sumiu em um colar que era feito de um cristal preto apareceu na sua mão "Essa jóia, ela evita ou costuma usar qualquer habilidade mágica, ela também é remove qualquer habilidade sanguínea, nenhum caso de meliodas, regeneração, como marcas negras, etc, isso foi criado especificamente para matar o Demônio Meliodas. "Raphael disse com diversão.

Sizerch é Ajuka indica os olhos "Como isso é possível, ainda mais algo tão específico?" Ajuka questionou.

"Cortesia do mago supremo de Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown." Azrael disse com um tom frio "Isso não foi algo fácil de conseguir ainda mais um homem tão esperto quanto ele, mas parece que todos nós temos um objetivo comum." Azrael disse.

Raphael concordou "De fato. A jóia apenas precisa entrar em contato com o corpo de melodas que causa efeito, mas temos três problemas." Raphael disse com desdém.

"Qual seria, até agora parece ser um ótimo plano." Sizerch disse.

Raphael então se encontra na parede "De fato Meliodas perde como habilidades mágicas e sua regeneração absurda, No entanto, suas habilidades não são alteradas, É meliodas é um oponente que prefere combater o corpo do corpo, eu duvido que eu mesmo posso matar ele mesmo com toda a ajuda que o cristal conseguiu. "Raphael disse com desanimação.

"Então sugerimos um ataque com nossos poderes combinados." Azrael disse.

"Entendo, e os outros dois problemas?" Ajuka perguntou.

Raphael então fez o colar desaparecer "Duvido que consegue matar Meliodas antes de terminar com o seu clã, eventualmente seriamente problemático lidar com aqueles monstros." Raphael disse.

Sizerch é Ajuka assentiram "É o último?" Sizerch perguntou.

"Assim que o colar fica preso ao Meliodas ele mantém ou mantém por cerca de 1 minuto." Raphael disse com um pouco de nervosismo e sua voz.

Ajuka arregalou the eyes "Você é estúpido, com apenas um minuto e pode matar rapidamente". Ajuka disse perdendo a compostura.

Mas logo Raphael sorriu "Bom mais vale tentar mata-lo é uma chance de esperar que matar todos nós, certo?" Raphael perguntou.

Sizerch é Ajuka tinha olhos nervosos no rosto "Por que você quer matar Meliodas, por mais que ele seja uma grande ameaça se aliar a demônios não parecem os mesmos tipos de nós." Sizerch questionou.

Raphael sorriu calorosamente "Digamos que essa seja a vontade de alguém maior que todos." Raphael disse vagamente.

{Deus!?} Sizerch é Ajuka pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Bom pensem nisso, nosso ataque ocorre hoje como 3 de manhã, com ou sem vocês." Raphael disse então se virou "Também certifica que nada nem ninguém pode ser detectado na nossa batalha." Raphael disse, então ele desapareceu em alta velocidade.

Azrael se criou é exibido os dois "É bom fazer uma escolha certa." Azrael disse passando por um portal e sumindo.

Sizerch é Ajuka teve que esperar um minuto para assimilar ou terminar.

"Então você está nessa?" Sizerch perguntou quebrando ou silêncio.

"Eu não gosto disso Sizerch, no entanto, eu vejo o que Meliodas pode trazer para o Submundo ou o Melhor no Mundo, também é um tempo muito bom para você fazer uma promessa para você, certo ... Irmãos de batalha até o fim . " Ajuka disse, então ele caminhou até uma porta.

"Sim ..." Sizerch disse para o mesmo.

(Noite, 03:00)

Sizerch é Ajuka estavam a uma montanha ao leste da mansão Dragneel.

Logo Azrael é Raphael sugeriu "Ara Ara, vocês realmente vieram." Raphael disse que é um tom melancólico.

"Você não parece que estava esperando por nós." Sizerch disse.

"Bom, demônios sempre foram covardes." Raphael disse com desdém.

Sizerch é Ajuka fraziram ou rostos "Mas de qualquer forma ótima que vieram, isso facilita como as coisas." Raphael disse tomando a frente deles "Azrael vamos começar." Raphael disse com um tom divertido.

Azrael, em seguida, caminhou para frente sacou sua espada e não atingiu alto "Levantem". Quando ele disse isso, os esqueletos provocados a sair da terra, eles eram negros estavam armados com espadas, tinham menos de 100 "Matem todos os meus inimigos." Azrael disse, então os esqueletos com um rugido começaram a correr na direção do castelo.

"Vou esperar um pouco, quando Meliodas aparecer." Raphael disse, se sentando no chão, então os outros vão em frente.

(POV: Zeref)

Zeref estava no meio do pátio dentro do castelo, estava simplesmente sentado no chão olhando para o céu nublado "Sonhos ..." Zeref disse, estava pensando no que Meliodas disse mais cedo.

Zeref então começou a ouvir barulho de passos, que parecia ser muitas pessoas, Zeref então olha para os lados, mas não vê nada, então quando olha para cima, para cima, sobre um esqueleto pulado e sua direção com uma espada aportada.

Zeref rapidamente desviar para o lado "Quem e você?" Zeref perguntou, O esqueleto não respondeu Zeref suspeita "Não seja burro Zeref, esqueletos não falam." Zeref disse para o mesmo.

O esqueleto então veio como sua direção, Zeref então, sem pensar duas vezes, criou uma pequena esfera negra ou jogou no esqueleto ou destruiu "É bem fraco." Zeref comentou então se virou da costa e começou a andar.

"(Splash)" Zeref sentiu seu braço ser cortado para esqueleto estava totalmente reconstituído "Que diabos." Zeref usa e suas marcas negras, mas o seu braço não voltava.

Logo mais circo esqueletos aparece Zeref "Isso vai ser problemático." Zeref disse para o mesmo.

(POV: Azrael)

"Isso é!?" Sizerch disse espatado, olhando para muitos dos Guerreiros do Clã Dragneel sendo derrotados.

"Como as espadas dos meus esqueletos são amaldiçoadas, apenas um corte pode anular a regeneração devastadora dos membros do clã Dragneel." Azrael explicou.

"Não seria vantajoso usar essas espadas?" Sizerch perguntou.

"Apenas os esqueletos podem usar, outra roupa de Ainz Ooal Gown, ele é criado para eles, eles não morrem com nada além de magia sagrada, não são importados quantas vezes esses demônios são destruídos, são movidos pela minha tecnologia mecânica, mas isso eu tenho de sobra ". Azrael disse arrogantemente.

Sizerch e Ajuka ficaram pasmos com essa habilidade, afinal, os demônios corriam muitos perigos que não usavam magia sagrada e a melhor tática seria fugir, mas os demônios como Dragneel não iriam fugir, era simplesmente o exército perfeito para esse massacre.

"Bom, acho que horas de nós juntamos uma batalha." Azrael disse criando um portal para o meio do castelo "Vamos, ele já está de pé." Azrael disse para os dois então passando pelo portal.

(POV: Meliodas)

Meliodas estava agora e está acima do ponto mais alto do castelo, observando uma batalha {Por que parece que meu pai não faz, tem efeito nesse monstro, o melhor possível, mas quem não tem controle sobre essas coisas, está por perto.} pensou então parecido com a frente {1,2,3} Ele relatou ter presas poderosas no castelo, então parecia ser uma montanha no oeste {4, apenas quatro inimigos, isso acabará rapidamente.} Meliodas pensou.

Antes de Meliodas, ele sente a presença de Zeref, ele quase desaparece, os meliodos já estão atrás dos seus sintomas, mas sente que Zeref pode morrer ou ficar com um problema de suspender "(Suspiro), como algumas vezes que eu vejo nesse garoto. "Meliodas disse desaparecendo e alta velocidade.

(POV: Zeref)

Zeref estava cheio de hematoma e cortes quando despencou no chão "VENHAM SEU DESGRAÇADOS JA TERMINARAM." Zeref gritou, jogando mais uma esfera negra é um dos que reconstituiu, Zeref começou a ficar ofegante.

Então, os seis esqueletos a seguir uma vez são Zeref, gravados suas espadas mais algumas outras, Zeref já não estava lá, não havia rastro de Demônio.

Zeref então abriu os olhos e viu nenhum penhasco que estava mais cedo com Meliodas "O que!?" Zeref disse é choque.

Meliodas estava na sua frente, com o braço de Zeref, que estava cortando "Isso vai fazer". Meliodas afirmou.

"O que?" Zeref perguntou, mas sem receber uma resposta Meliodas coloca a mão no lugar onde fica o braço de Zeref e está com suas chamas negras "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Zeref gritou é agonia por dor.

"Pronto está feito." Meliodas disse tirando a mão, dando o braço para Zeref "Eu queimei uma parte que foi amaldiçoada, sem outra parte que foi afetada por uma maldição não funciona". Meliodas disse.

Como marcas negras cortadas, sugiro ou traga o braço de volta para o lugar lentamente "Eu gosto de você, mas estou exausto". Zeref disse com desdém.

Meliodas é um exemplo de seleção de ombros se virou "fique aqui até terminar essa luta, duvido que alguém apareça aqui de qualquer forma." Meliodas disse andando para frente.

"Acho que suas exposições são um tanto demônios." Uma voz foi escutada.

Meliodas selecionadas para cima é como um anjo "Raphael…" Ele disse apenas o nome.

"Já faz muito tempo." Raphael disse com diversão.

Derrepente um portal começar a ser fôrma, é figuras iniciadas a sair dele.

"Nós vemos mais tarde Zeref." Meliodas disse empurrando ele no precipício.

"Seu filha da-" Zeref não termina de falar quando começa a cair.

(POV: Meliodas)

Azrael, Sizerch e Ajuka, sairam do portal, Meliodas ganham instantaneamente uma expressão enojada.

"Sério, eu sabia o que eram idiotas, mas não o que eram loucos no ponto de mim desafiarem." Meliodas disse com um tom debochado.

Sizerch assumiu a frente "Como poderíamos seguir um monstro como você alguém que permite que as finanças sejam sem sentido ainda anteriores." Sizerch disse com um tom irritado.

Meliodas ganhou uma expressão confusa "Sintomas de falar com uma versão mais jovem do mesmo, tão fraca, idiota, com toda a certeza menos atraente." Meliodas disse com um sorriso debochado "Vocês pretendem mesmo rastrear o seu clã por uma razão tão egoísta quanto liderar ou enviar um papel de bom moço, é patético e o pior de tudo é juntar uma escória do céu." Meliodas disse olhando para Raphael.

Raphael ganhou um sorriso zombateiro "Parece que você é mais parecido com o pensam, no final, você pode sentir uma dor de ventre de" "Rafael foi cortado da sua conversa quando Meliodas prefere um soco no seu rosto ou toca instantaneamente no chão ou está usando uma cratera "(GLUP)" Raphael cobrou uma grande quantidade de sangue, mas logo sorriu.

Meliodas sentiu uma coisa presa contra o seu peito, era um colar, correntes roxas surgiram do colar e eram antes do mesmo, no entanto, não atrapalhava sua mobilidade, os segundos um segundo é uma parte.

Meliodas usadas como quebra-cabeças mais elas não podem ser tocadas com suas mãos, então selecione como envolvido em chamas no entanto nada aconteceu {Minhas chamas não vem, algo está bloqueado meu poder mágico causado por essas chavetas.} Meliodas estudadas.

Raphael usar se levantar "Vamos agora que ele está enfraquecido." Raphael disse formando uma esfera de energia gigante "Wiraki Are" Ele desferiu sua técnica

Azrael sacou sua espada e envolveu chamas azuis "SWAMP OF FLAMES" Azrael gritou diferentemente seu ataque a Meliodas.

Sizerch criou uma esfera de energia de destruição "SPHERE OF DESTRUCTION" Sizerch lançou seu ataque. Ajuka usado um charme para dar muito mais dano destrutivo especial.

Meliodas aprovadas pelos ataques virem "Que ..." Meliodas entraram e continuaram com os ataques, os três idosos estavam colididos com o seu corpo "Decepção". Ele estende os braços bem distantes e colidiu como palmas das suas mãos com força leve, quando isso acontece ou ocorre simplesmente sumiram.

"O QUE !?" Os quatro disseram chocados.

"Vocês quatro são realmente idiotas, como vocês planejam exatamente esse ataque é uma sala por alguns minutos ou são considerados objetivos comuns são matar nosso inimigo, e depois se separam sem uma estratégia de verdade?" Meliodas perguntou retóricamente "Talvez curioso como seus ataques já foram cancelados e que eu não tenho magia para usar minha habilidade de cancelamento, na verdade é bem óbvio, Magia da Luz, Magia demoníaca, e que eu suspeito que seja mágica negra, ou que acontece se elas são unidas é um só… elas são anulam, eram o que aconteciam quando elas colidiam com meu corpo, obviamente aquilo que eu não mataria, mas eu prefiro não usar minhas roupas. " Meliodas com um tom arrogante para o choque deles.

"Vocês parecem crianças querendo ver o seu papai, não tem o conceito de poder de alguém mesmo que tenha metade do meu poder e ainda tenha a outra metade do que você nem é igual a mais com o seu grupo." Meliodas disse com deboche, então a última corrente se quebrou, Meliodas sentiu sua energia mágica volta "Bom, já chegou dessa piada, hora da punição." Meliodas disse, então, estendeu a mão para o ar uma espada começou a ser formada à sua mão.

A captura é visualmente dividida em dois segmentos, com um lado mais escuro que o outro lado com arestas. A proteção da mão é de ouro colorido e possui desenhos de redemoinho ornamentado, uma parte da tela que sustenta os dois orifícios e é levemente levantada e seccionada do restante das lâminas, e há gravuras gravadas na direção de proteção à mão. (Imagem no final do capítulo.)

"Aquela é uma Matadora de Demônios !?" Raphael disse chocado com uma das espadas mais fortes já criadas.

"Bom vamos acabar logo com isso." Meliodas disse, então desapareceu em alta velocidade, apareceu na frente de Sizerch e gravou sua mão no peito de Sizerch, ou que fez cuspir sangue cair no chão, é Meliodas é um movimento rápido balanceado para Devilslayer e corte diagonal mandando uma gigante rajada de vento para Ajuka que fez um corte profundo no seu peito é um rosto com menos de 5 km de distância do campo de batalha.

"Eu me segurei muito nesse ataque, essa espada é realmente assustadora." Meliodas disse sorrido "Vocês dois vão viver alguns anos antes de morrer, matar suas famílias na frente de vocês e deixar que você remova isso por um ou dois anos, isso parece uma boa punição antes de perder como vidas." Meliodas então escolheu Raphael é Azrael "Não posso dizer o mesmo para vocês, vocês não vivem para ver o sol." Meliodas disse com um tom entediado.

Raphael voou e alta velocidade para o céu, mas foi derrubado rapidamente quando Meliodas apareceu atrás dele e foi cortada suas asas "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ele gritou é uma dor de cabeça.

"IRMÃO-" Azrael gritou, Meliodas então apareceu acima dele e gravou Devilslayer na sua cabeça, Mas então como chamas azuis ou feitas se afastar.

"Interessante, tive minhas dúvidas, mas parece que você é um ceifador, ou melhor, o ceifador definitivo Morte, parece que não pode me matar com os métodos mais comuns com o Devilslayer, depois de descobrir um método depois." Meliodas então apareceu atrás dele é cortou suas pernas, braços é sua cabeça "Isso vai ser imobilizado por um tempo." Meliodas disse sem dar muita importância.

Meliodas então virou sua cabeça para Raphael agonizando de dor "Parece que você e o último pé, ou Arcanjo covarde que ficou de fora da guerra santa, deve morrer como viveu certo, Como um nada." Meliodas disse se aproximando de Raphael, então parece que o Devilslayer é diferente do coração dele "Eu digito uma coisa do Raphael, achei mesmo que poderia me derrotar com tudo isso ... Agora, morra por mim, subestimar ou achar que teve alguma chance de me derrotar. " Meliodas então almeja a espada no coração de Rafael.

"(GLUP)" Meliodas cuspiu uma torrente de sangue.

"Kukuku, eu nunca por um segundo pensei que poderia derrotar você Meliodas, pelo menos não com métodos tradicionais." Raphael disse com uma expressão alegre. A Devilslayer estava gravado no peito de Meliodas.

"Sabê aquele colar estupido, não foi o único pertencente a perdidos para o Nazarick, também foi perdido para ele colocar uma maldição sobre mim, qualquer ataque que tenha uma intenção de matar será refletido em uma pessoa que seja utilizada." Raphael disse se levantando com dificuldade "Eu perdi toda a sanidade que me restava para essa maldição, pagando um preço mais alto do que a pena não acha." Raphael disse empurrando Meliodas para o chão.

Raphael usar o Devilslayer, mas a espada não saiu do lugar "Parece que as lendas são verdadeiras, pois o usuário pode permitir que outra pessoa utilize." Raphael disse "Mas ainda posso saborear o momento da espada ter matado lentamente." Raphael disse com alegria "É como as lendas dizem que ela mata os bons rápidos e os maus devagar, isso vai ser um espetáculo, certo, Meliodas." Raphael disse pisando na cabeça de Meliodas.

Meliodas estavam com tatuagem azul espalhando pelo seu corpo {Então esse é o poder do Devilslayer, nem mesmo os meus sete corações vão sobreviver a isso, parece que me juntou a eles mais rapidamente que imagina.} Meliodas pensou com seus olhos perdendo um pouco de vida pouco a pouco, e se fechando.

Azrael então terminou de regenerar é exibido na cena "É como ele disse que seria." Azrael disse com clamor.

"Sim, tivemos a sorte de chegar nois antes dos outros." Raphael disse com satisfação "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Raphael parou de rir quando sentiu uma presença.

(POV: Zeref)

Zeref estava olhando para a visão que acreditava ser impossível, Meliodas com uma gravação gravada no seu peito, com sua energia diminuída pouco a pouco, ou o inimigo sobre o seu corpo com um olhar zombateiro "Meliodas ..." Zeref gravou com uma voz fraca.

Azrael pegou sua espada e caminhou em direção a Zeref, mas no meio do caminho, Rafael aparece na sua frente e para "Não, tenho as ordens restritas para não tocar nele." Raphael disse com seriedade.

"Porque?" Azrael perguntou.

"Boa pergunta ..." Raphael respondeu vagamente, dando uma olhada em Zeref "Vamos, pegar aqueles dois e vamos embora." Raphael disse que deu uma última olhada em Meliodas "Esse é o fim do começo." Raphael disse com diversão.

"Sim ..." Azrael disse começando a andar até Ajuka, enquanto Raphael era direção de Sizerch.

Zeref apenas parou ainda em choque, então caminhou com dificuldade até Meliodas é com toda a força que o restava retira a espada do peito de Meliodas "Irmão ..." Zeref disse com um tom choroso.

(2 horas depois)

Meliodas estava cada vez mais coberto pelas tatuagens azuis, Meliodas então aberto os olhos para ver um Zeref com uma expressão vazia e os olhos vermelhos negativos por conta das lágrimas que derramou.

"Por nos dois" Meliodas disse com dificuldade.

"Nos dois?" Zeref perguntou surpresa que ainda estava vivo.

"E isso mesmo ... você vai ..." Meliodas disso com dificuldade.

"Você vai ..." Zeref repetiu.

"Você vai viver, por nós dois." Meliodas então agarra a cabeça de Zeref e leva até seu peito "você será meu legado vivo". Meliodas com dificuldade de mover sua espada, para frente de Zeref "Minha Honra, meus sonhos, Eles são seus agora." Zeref agarrou o cabo da espada de Meliodas, depois pegou a espada.

"Eu sou seu legado vivo ..." Zeref disse com uma voz chorosa, Meliodas então sorriu e fechou os olhos, Zeref viu que parou de mexer, ela pareceu o céu enquanto pingava água caiam sobre ele e o corpo de Meliodas "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". Zeref começou a gritar.

Zeref estava tendo flashback, todos os seus momentos juntos, então o último foi quando Meliodas saiu para lutar pelo protegido-lo, enquanto ele caia no precipício.

A chuva então parou e solou os raios, iluminou-o é Meliodas, Ele lembrou-se de uma coisa que Meliodas disse uma vez.

"Abrace seus sonhos, se você quiser algo, você precisa ter sonhos." Ele ouviu a voz dele na sua cabeça.

Zeref então parece para meliodas, com lágrimas ameaçadas caí do seu rosto "Obrigado, eu não vou esquecer." Ela disse com uma voz rouca, então se viu com uma espada de Meliodas, Zeref não viu os olhos para lágrimas não caírem "Bom sono Meliodas". Zeref disse é um tom melancólico, iniciado a partir do corpo.

(POV: Meliodas)

"Elizabeth uma vez me disse que o céu a assustava." Meliodas disse: "Mais isso, parece tão libertador." Meliodas abriu os olhos e viu uma pena cair do céu "Essas asas, eu também quero". Meliodas disse que estava tentando puxar a mão para o céu, enquanto várias penas caíam, então ele começou a puxar, e uma mão se estendeu para ele, ele agarrou e começou a puxar uma luz "E uma coisa tão boa". Ele disse.

"Se você ver algum velho amigo meu, diga que eu disse oi." Meliodas disse enquanto conseguia ver Zeref arrastando a espada dele.

Uma última pena caiu na espada.

"Ei você diria que eu me tornei um herói?" Meliodas perguntou para ninguém específico.

(POV: Zeref)

Eu estava agora é uma floresta completamente exausta e eu estava quase caindo.

Logo eu sinto uma presença na minha frente, Eu olhei para a frente, e você vê um velho com bengala, ele usa uma roupa preta com detalhes dourados, mais ou o que mais me chamou atenção pelos seus olhos escarlates.

"Quem é você?" Eu perguntei é um tom cansado {Aqueles olhos… um vampiro.} Zeref pensou.

O velho sorriu "Eu estava esperando por você." O velho disse numa voz calma.

Eu dei um passo para trás, fazendo o velho sorrir ainda mais "Não precisa ter medo de criança, você ouve o que deseja". O velho disse.

"E o que é?" Eu perguntei com curiosidade.

"Salvação". O velho respondeu.

"Você me tirou desse lugar?" Eu perguntei estreitando os olhos.

"Não, eu quero ter certeza de que você está protegido agora." O velho disse.

"Eu posso confiar e você?" Eu perguntei com um tom desconfiado.

O velho apenas deu um sorriso sombrio "Não pode, é um pacto com o diabo." O velho disse com diversão.

"Muito bem, eu aceito." Zeref disse, sem muita escolha do que fazer.

"Eu quero que você esteja presente para ajudar na sua jornada." O velho disse, então estendeu a bengala e tocou o meu braço.

Eu comecei a sentir minha mão queimada, então uma espécie de tatuagem começou a se formar, na parte superior da minha mão. (Imagem no final do capítulo.)

"O que isso?" Eu perguntei com um pouco de dor, ainda presente na mão.

"São selos de comando, eles ajudaram na sua jornada." O velho então se move um pergaminho para mim "Esse pergaminho contém as informações necessárias, para você solicitar serviços". O velho falou.

"Servos?" Eu repeti confuso sobre o que ele disse.

"Exato, Os serviços são basicamente reencarnações de almas lendárias, grandes heróis desde o início da humanidade, também usam espíritos heróicos. Eles possuem os fantasmas Nobres, que podem ser armas ou habilidades especiais. Para invocar um servo, é um tipo de tipo de ritual, no qual, o mestre precisa ter um catalisador, que pode ser um item ou algo relacionado a um herói, ou o restante das informações está no pegaminho. " O velho disse abrindo minha curiosidade.

"Me digar o que você ganha com tudo isso?" Eu perguntei com total desconfiança.

O velho apenas teve um sorriso ainda mais profundo "Digamos, que apenas quero que o grande plano seja cumprido." O velho disse com diversão "Agora me despeço." O velho disse.

"Espera, qual é o seu nome?" Zeref perguntou.

"Meu nome é Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg." O vampiro respondeu.

"Zeref Dragneel, é lá que você quer saber a verdade, você paga por esse poder." Zeref disse com convicção.

"Boa sorte com sua história Zeref Dragneel." Zelretch disse simplesmente com um sorriso malicioso e sua cara, então ele desapareceu.

Depois disso, ele seleciona os botões de comando, fecha os olhos e coloca a mão no rosto, depois abre os olhos e agora está com uma coloração média.

(Fim do capítulo)


End file.
